


Cotton and Silk

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam notes the differences between herself and Helen Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton and Silk

When they're in bed, Sam avoids commenting on looks. No whispered, "you are so beautiful," as their lips meet, or admiration for a particularly nice curve. It was just too awkward considering their resemblance to one another. Colonel O'Neill had been the first to comment on it, during the mission where they became aware of the Sanctuary. Sam could see it, but she could just as easily ignore it. When she bowed her head to kiss Helen's lips, there was no sense that it was a narcissistic move. 

After making love, Helen slept. Sam held her for a while, stroking the long dark hair and exploring the curves that were just a little wider than Sam's own. Where Sam was lean, Helen was healthy. It was a subtle difference, but it was there. She could feel it under her palm. Sometimes she hated the firmness in her abdomen and she wanted that soft paunch that she liked to rest her cheek against. Helen loved Sam's build, and often ran her hands over Sam's arms when they were flexed. Sam could feel the shudder of desire washing through Helen at the touch and she appreciated it, even if she didn't quite understand it.

Helen liked to be held up by Sam, pressed against the headboard, Sam's arms hooked under Helen as they thrust against each other. Sam would bury her face in Helen's dark hair and feel Helen's moans vibrating against her tongue. Afterward, Sam always let Helen sleep. Her slumber was so deep and complete that sometimes Sam wondered how often Helen Magnus let herself truly rest. She stayed awake as long as possible, keeping watch over Helen's vulnerable form, trying to take in the beauty of the woman in her arms even if she would never comment upon it.

Sam slipped out of bed a little past midnight to visit the bathroom. When she returned, she paused by the bureau. Helen had a full-length mirror next to the dresser, and Sam turned to face herself. She was nude, and she ran her eyes down her torso comparing to the memory of the woman whose body she had spent the last hour exploring. She thought Helen's breasts were fuller, and her body as a whole was more attractive. She ran her hand up her side, cupping her breast as she rested her other hand on her thigh.

Helen wore silk; both her blouses and her underwear. Even her bedding was fancy and elegant. Sam preferred cotton underwear, plain and no frills. She bought her T-shirts in bulk, with the occasional fancy blouse thrown in to keep things fashionable. Helen was elegance in everything she did; Sam was practical. Helen's hair was straight out of a shampoo commercial, whereas Sam got hers cut by the base barber on a regular basis to keep it out of her eyes. She was a minivan, and Helen Magnus was a Corvette.

She heard the blankets rustling on the bed, but she didn't turn to look. Helen appeared behind her, emerging from the shadows. She slid her hands around Sam's shoulders and pulled her back. Sam reached up and rested her hand on Helen's wrist. She looked at their hands in the reflection and noted another difference; her fingernails were short and rough, the product of her work with weapons and heavy machinery. Helen's were polished, manicured, gorgeous nails.

"Admiring the view?" Helen asked softly. She kissed Sam's shoulder and moved her hand to Sam's breast. 

"Trying to see what you see," Sam said.

Helen raised her eyes and looked at their reflection. Their faces were side-by-side, the similarities becoming more evident in the dim light. She couldn't help but again think that she came out on the losing side when they were compared to one another. "You're so beautiful," Sam whispered. "I've been trying not to say that because... well... Colonel O'Neill made such a fuss about how much we look alike. I thought if I said it..."

"But Samantha," Helen said. She slid her hand over Sam's breast and watched the mirror as the nipple hardened. "It's definitely true for you as well. Don't you know how gorgeous you are?" Sam blushed and shook her head. Helen kissed her way up Sam's neck, nuzzling her cheek. "Well, I suppose it's up to me to prove it to you. Look at yourself, Sam."

Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror, and then looked at Helen. "I'd rather look at you."

"Plenty of time for that later," Helen said. "For now, watch..." 

Sam faced forward and Helen began to move her hands. She circled Sam's nipples with her thumbs until they were hard, pinching them playfully before traveling down. Helen brushed the back of her fingers over Sam's stomach, stopping just short of the blonde hair between Sam's legs before moving back up. 

"When I first saw you, I was stunned. You had such strength in you, but also a sense of vulnerability I found quite attractive. Most people choose one or the other without even realizing, but you found a balance between both." She kissed Sam's ear, nipped the lobe, and slid her hands back down Sam's stomach. "You're brilliant, and strong, and the most gorgeous soldier I've ever seen. And that's saying quite a bit."

Sam smiled, and her eyes closed as Helen brushed two fingers through her pubic hair. Helen cupped Sam's breast with one hand, covering her mound with the other. She moved her lips to Sam's neck and kissed, licked, and sucked, while she explored with two fingers. Sam moved against Helen's hand, pressing back against her. She could feel Helen's bare breasts against her back and wished they were facing each other, wished she could explore Helen's body as Helen was exploring hers.

Sam moved her hand back and smoothed her palm against Helen's hip. She twisted her arm, down to the small strip of hair between Helen's legs. Helen gasped quietly against Sam's ear and circled Sam's clit, drawing it out, teasing it with her fingertips before dipping lower. She turned her head and Helen kissed the corner of her mouth. "I want..."

Helen said, "Yes?"

Sam groaned and tried to move her hips against Helen's hand. But Helen teased her, withdrawing just enough that Sam couldn't force contact. Helen's eyes were half-lidded, her eyes focused on Sam's parted lips.

"I want you inside of me," Sam whispered.

Helen smiled. She spread two fingers and gently circled Sam's sex with the middle, teasing her before she finally pressed it inside. Sam grunted, and Helen shushed her as she added a second finger. Helen turned and watched Sam in the mirror. "Look at yourself," Helen whispered. Sam faced forward and reluctantly opened her eyes. "How can you think you're not beautiful?"

Sam saw the sweat on her breasts, Helen's hand working between her legs, and moaned. Helen kissed Sam's shoulder and said, "Watching you, seeing you while you make love to me... watching you at your most beautiful. I have seen you in ecstasy, Samantha Carter. Don't try to tell me you're not gorgeous."

"Helen..." Sam pressed all four fingers against Helen, rubbing in circles as Helen thrust against her.

"Yes, Samantha." She moved her hand faster, rubbing herself against Sam's hand. Helen pressed her lips against Sam's throat, eyes closed, breathing in Sam's scent. She dropped her hand from Sam's breast and used it to slowly circle Sam's clit. Sam cried out and sagged against Helen. Helen caught her, holding her up, whispering into Sam's ear. "Good girl," Helen said, her voice a little more than a gasp. "Good girl, that's it."

Finally, Sam moved. She turned in Helen's arms, facing her. They were of a similar height in bare feet, and Sam cupped Helen's face to kiss her properly. Helen wrapped her arms around Sam, pulling them tightly together, their breasts brushing as Sam moved against Helen's body. Sam lifted her leg, hooking it on Helen's hip. Helen smiled into the kiss, sucking Sam's tongue before she widened her stance and pressed herself against Sam's fingers.

Helen broke the kiss and said, "All you have to do is look at me, Sam. And I'm wet. I'm ready for you. That is how beautiful you are." She brushed Sam's hair back, still riding her fingers, breathing hard now.

"I never feel beautiful unless I'm with you," Sam breathed, watching Helen's face for signs of her approaching orgasm. "Come for me..."

Helen rolled her eyes back in her head, hunched her shoulders, and parted her lips. Sam leaned in and licked Helen's throat as Helen came, moving her hips in time with Helen's gyrating. Helen finally lowered her head and found Sam's lips. They kissed hungrily as they moved across the room, Sam withdrawing her hand to guide Helen back to the bed. When they fell to the mattress, Sam rolled to one side and ran her hands down Helen's body.

"Do you believe me now?" Helen asked, reaching up to draw lines on Sam's breast. 

"For now," Sam said, her own hand resting on Helen's hip. "I may need a reminder one day."

Helen moved her hand up to the back of Sam's head, drawing her down for another kiss. "Well," Helen said as their lips met, "you know where to find me."


End file.
